


Skye's Powers

by Persiflage



Series: Love Me More Than Dearly, Love Me Wholly [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Secrets, Skoulson RomFest 2k15 REDUX, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Training, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye gets some new gloves for use with her Inhuman powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skye's Powers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts).



> Written for the Skoulson RomFest Redux 2k15.  
> Day 3 prompts: gloves & physical therapy.

"Really, sir, is that the best you can do?" asks Bobbi as she defeats Coulson's 'attack' and sends him thumping down onto the mats. 

Skye exchanges an amused grin with Jemma, who's down here to assess both her patients' physical recovery: Skye would like to tell Jemma that Coulson's recovery is complete in every aspect, but while she and Coulson have told the team that they're in a relationship, she's not interested in sharing intimate details with anyone, not even Jemma Simmons. 

"They both seem to have healed well," Skye says now, and Simmons nods, her attention still focused on the two combatants as Coulson manages to flip Bobbi onto her back, and keep her there until the older woman taps out.

"Thank you, Director Coulson, Agent Morse." Simmons starts across the gym towards the older agents, and Skye follows in her wake, bringing them each a large bottle of water and a towel; Bobbi nods her thanks, while Coulson allows his fingers to brush against Skye's as he accepts his water.

Under cover of Simmons' conversation with Bobbi, Skye speaks to Coulson, who is towelling his face and neck dry: "Nice moves, Phil."

He purses his lips, she assumes because she called him 'Phil', then gives her a smug smirk. "Thanks." 

She nudges his arm with hers, and he gives her a quizzical look. "I reckon Simmons will give you the go-ahead for field work now, sir."

"I hope so," he says, as he cracks open the bottle of water left-handed. "I'm getting a bit bored of sitting behind my desk all the time."

She snorts a little laugh. "Yeah, okay, Mr Director, we get it – you're an action man."

"Skye." His voice is a little pained, but she just smirks at him, enjoying teasing him, and after a few moments he smirks back.

"So what do you reckon, Dr Simmons?" Skye asks on behalf of both the older agents.

"I think I can clear you both for field work now," Jemma says. "Director Coulson, your prosthesis is functioning very well within accepted parameters, and your level of general fitness is good."

"Thanks to Skye," he puts in, and gives her a fond smile.

Jemma nods her agreement, then turns to Bobbi. "And your knee has healed very well, all things considered. And again, your level of general fitness is good."

Bobbi smiles at Skye. "My rockstar," she says, and her smile is nearly as fond as Coulson's.

Skye shrugs. "I just did what May asked," she says. She'd been a bit surprised when May had asked her to take responsibility for getting both of them fit again, but May had explained that she was too busy dealing with the new intake from Gonzales' version of SHIELD to have time for sparring and training with Bobbi and Coulson as well.

"I'm still grateful for your help, and your time, though," Bobbi tells her, and she gives the older woman a smile. The two of them had bonded in the wake of the whole 'Real SHIELD' debacle; despite Bobbi's earlier misgivings about Skye's powers, she hadn't wanted Skye 'contained', or worse, and Skye knew that it was thanks to Bobbi's shouted warning that she'd had the chance to stop Calderon from shooting her. The latter hadn't forgiven Skye for his injuries, however, nor for the fact that Skye's mother had been responsible for Gonzales' death, and he'd left SHIELD to work for General Talbot, who'd promised to keep a close eye on the former Agent.

"I'll update both your records, Director, to indicate that you've been cleared for active field work," Jemma says, and Coulson gives her a nod.

"I'm going to shower and change," he says. "Staff briefing in two hours."

Simmons and Bobbi nod, then set off across the gym, and Skye turns to Coulson. "I imagine Hunter and Mack will have mixed feelings about Bobbi's change in status."

He nods. "No doubt," he agrees. "Hopefully we can set up a relatively low-risk mission to break her in gently."

Skye snorts. "Is there even such a thing?"

He huffs a laugh. "Yeah, okay, probably not."

"Perhaps I could take her on a Caterpillars mission," she suggests, and sees his eyebrows go up.

"You want to bring her in on that?" he asks.

Skye gives a half shrug. The decision, she knows, is hers – when they first set up Project Caterpillars, Coulson had told her that it would be her Project, and hers alone: she's responsible for deciding which Agents, if any, to involve; and for deciding which candidates to approach to offer SHIELD's support and assistance. So far, besides Coulson and Andrew (because he'd agreed to be the Project's go-to psychiatrist), the only other people in the know are May (because she's still Skye's SO), Simmons (because Skye had had to explain how she'd ended up with a very badly broken arm after one Inhuman teen had accidentally lost control of her powers), and Fitz (because he'd been the only person, besides Coulson, who hadn't freaked out at the revelation of her powers, and sometimes she needs him to make gadgets for her).

"I think Bobbi would be okay with dealing with other Inhumans or Gifteds," she tells Coulson, "and she was kind to me when I was stuck in quarantine – kindness can go a long way when dealing with these people."

He nods. "Okay. As you know, it's your call."

As they walk out of the gym together, Skye asks curiously, "Why two hours until the briefing?" He gives her a sideways look, smirking a bit. "Oh, I see. The Director's gonna need my help showering, is he?"

"If you wouldn't mind, Agent Skye," he says, and she chuckles.

"I suppose I could spare you, oh, ten or fifteen minutes," she says.

He pouts at her, and she chuckles, then grabs his hand and tugs on his arm, making him hurry towards their shared quarters.

Once through the door, which Skye locks behind them, Coulson strips off his sweaty t-shirt and tosses at the laundry hamper in the corner, then sits on the edge of the couch to unlace his shoes. Skye kneels in front of him and tugs off both shoes, then drags off his socks, and he groans softly, affected as always by the sight of her kneeling at his feet.

Skye smirks up at him, then eyes his crotch where she can see his cock is already beginning to tent out his shorts.

"Do you want to fuck me here, or in the shower?" she asks.

"Here," he says, his voice sounding raspy from desire. His body's humming with arousal, and she can feel her own body responding rapidly: her nipples stiffening beneath the t-shirt she's wearing, and her sex beginning to throb with want, even as it grows slick with her own arousal. 

She gets to her feet and strips off her t-shirt, and he groans her name when he realises she's not wearing a bra. She reaches out to him, and he grabs both her hands and tugs, trying to pull her down into his lap, but she shakes her head.

"Against the wall, Phil," she tells him.

"Fuck, Skye."

She smirks at him, and pulls him up to his feet, and he grabs her waist and kisses her fiercely, his teeth hungrily nipping at her bottom lip, then he spins her around and pushes her against the wall. She groans with pleasure: she always enjoys it when Coulson loses some of his famous self-control around her. He unfastens her jeans, then shoves them down, dragging her panties down with them. His right hand slides from her stomach, over her mound, and between her thighs, and he grunts when he finds her wet and ready. She hears a rustle of fabric as he shoves his shorts down, then he pushes his body against hers, and she moans softly at the press of his hard cock against her ass.

"Fuck me, Director," she says, using her sternest tones, because she knows that he loves it when she orders him around like this.

His left hand clutches her hip while he uses his right to guide the rigid length of his prick into her slick heat. They both moan as he fills her, then his hands slide up her body to cup her breasts as he begins to thrust, and Skye tilts her hips backwards, encouraging him to fuck her deep and hard. 

She comes quickly, moaning his name as he pumps his cock into her, and he stills for a few moments while her muscles tighten around him, then he resumes his thrusts, deeper and harder and faster than before.

His teeth sink into her shoulder, not too deeply, as his plunging cock stills and she groans as she feels him spurting into her. She lowers her right hand and vibrates the air over her clit, giving herself a second orgasm – and incidentally prolonging his – as he fills her.

She feels him slump against her, and smiles, turning her head in search of his mouth. He kisses her, although it's softer than before.

"Now that we've celebrated you being cleared for active field duty, how about we get cleaned up?" she asks.

"Yeah," he sighs, and she guesses he'd sooner not have to think about work just yet.

He pulls back, and she feels his cock slip from her, leaving a sticky trail on her inner thighs. She steps out of her jeans and panties, which are still around her ankles, and he kicks his shorts off, then offers his hand.

"Good job we have an ensuite bathroom," she observes, and he chuckles.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

After the staff briefing, Simmons approaches Skye with a slim case in her hands. "I've finished your gloves," she says, and Skye can't help grinning at the young doctor.

"Excellent. May I?" She gestures at the case, and Simmons nods, then flicks open the catches.

These gloves look nothing like the pair Simmons had made for her before, that Coulson had taken with them to the Retreat; these gloves are cream and made of a supple leather, and when Skye pulls them on, they feel comfortable.

"I'd like to sit in when you test them," Simmons says, and Skye nods eagerly.

"Is there anyone booked in to use the range this afternoon?" she asks Coulson, who checks on his tablet.

"No one. Shall we?"

She nods again, and leads him and Simmons down to the firing range.

Once there, she and Coulson switch out the paper targets for one of the dummies; hanging it from the hook is trickier than she expects, but they manage it, then Coulson and Simmons step back behind her shoulders. They're all wearing the usual ear defenders and goggles, although there are no projectiles involved in this session.

Instead, Skye concentrates her powers and 'fires' air at the dummy, using the gloves Simmons has made for her to focus her powers just as if she was firing a gun. She has spent quite a few hours in the lab with Simmons and Fitz experimenting as they've worked on creating these gloves – all three of them have a far better understanding of her powers now than when Simmons made that first pair, and since Skye knows how to control those powers, there was no need to inhibit them, or worry about her hurting herself – the sole goal was allow Skye to achieve a finer control than she's been able to achieve by herself. She had confided to Coulson, when she'd first discussed the project with him, even before bringing up the subject to Simmons and Fitz, that she thought Jiaying might've been able to teach her that finer control, had circumstances not got in the way. He'd given her such a guilty look that she'd had to both scold him and reassure him that she didn't blame him – she knows her mother probably would have gone down the path of trying to turn or kill everyone without Gonzales' interference.

After ten 'shots', the dummy has been punched full of holes, just like it's been shot at with a gun. Coulson presses the button and the dummy slowly moves towards them as they remove their goggles and ear defenders.

"Did your 'shots'," Simmons doesn't make air quotes, but Skye can hear them all the same, "all hit where you intended them too?"

"Yup." She hugs her friend. "You and Fitz did a great job on these, thanks."

"It was a fascinating project," Simmons answers with a shrug. "Thank you for asking me, and asking Fitz, to help you with it." As Skye strips the gloves off carefully, she observes, "We were surprised by the colour, though. Your field suits are all black."

Skye chuckles. "Yeah, but I'm getting a new field suit. The Director and I designed it, well, he designed it, I helped." She flashes Coulson a look, remembering some of his racier designs, and she sees him flush slightly. "It's going to be cream, like the gloves."

Simmons tilts her head to one side, looking intrigued. "Why cream?"

Coulson clears his throat, and Skye flashes him an enquiring look, asking, _You want to answer that one?_

He gives her a look back that says _No, thank you._

She smirks, then turns her attention back to Simmons, who looks intrigued by their wordless byplay. "The Director once referred to me as his White Knight," she tells her, "so we decided to make it cream, which seemed a little less flashy than white."

Simmons nods, then asks, "That thing you just did – what was that?"

"Which thing?" Skye asked, looking down at the gloves, then over at the dummy.

"You and the Director – I've seen you doing it before, even before you got your powers. Like you're having a silent conversation with each other, even though you're not telepathic."

Skye can feel heat in her cheeks, but she refuses to be embarrassed. Instead she shrugs, as if it was of little importance. "We're just good at reading each other, I guess. Always have been."

"Yes, and I find that very interesting – because you'd been with us for some time before you were given the GH drug, yet you and Director Coulson have always been good at reading each other. I could've understood – sort of – if the GH drug had somehow linked you more closely, but it's not that."

"What do you know about Quantum Entanglement?" asks Skye.

Simmons frowns, as if she thinks this is a non sequitur. "Not a great deal," she admits. "It's not really my field."

"Well you might find it interesting," Skye says, then smiles. "Will you excuse us? We still have quite a bit of work to get through today."

Looking intrigued, Simmons nods, then sets off down the corridor towards the lab, and Skye looks over at Coulson.

"Very smooth," he tells her, smirking smugly.

"Thanks," she says. "She'll have more questions if she does that reading." 

He nods. "Of course – she's a scientist." He slides an arm around her shoulders and presses a kiss to the side of her head. "We'll worry about them when she brings them to us. Meanwhile, we do have a lot of work to get finished tonight, especially if you're going off base again tomorrow."

"True." Skye agrees. She's not desperate to go because she'll miss Coulson, but at least she knows she'll be back in a couple of days this time. She doesn’t tell him she'll miss him of course, although she's sure he knows, just as she knows he'll miss her too.

"I will take Bobbi with me, tomorrow, if you can spare her," she says as they head down the corridor back to their office.

"I can," he agrees. 

"I'll brief her in the morning, then."

He nods, then puts his hand to the small of her back as they step into the office, and although it's only a brief touch, she enjoys the sensation, feeling obscurely comforted by it.

"Your new suit should be ready by the time you get back," he tells her as she takes a seat at her desk, and as she glances over at him, he taps at his tablet, forwarding an email from the outside lab that's been making it.

"Excellent. I look forward to trying it out." She peeks at him again, and smirks at the look he's giving her – a sort of worshipful adoration that warms her from her toes to her crown.

"You're totally picturing me in the suit now, aren't you?" she teases, then giggles when he blushes.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Don't be," she says immediately. "I'm looking forward to modelling it for you."

"Skye." He groans, then shakes his head. "I need to concentrate," he says in a stern tone.

"Yeah, okay, Phil." She blows him a kiss, just because she can, then turns her attention back to her Caterpillars file. She hopes the next two days won't drag by – she is looking forward to modelling her new suit for him.


End file.
